


[Podfic] The Accidental Husband

by melonbutterfly, sisi_rambles



Series: Accidental Marriage Trilogy [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up and finds himself married. To Loki.<br/>Things don't really go according to anybody's plan thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Accidental Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Accidental Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402034) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> Thanks to leemarchais for the look over. The picture of the ring was grabbed from melonbutterfly.

Length: 00:21:12

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Accidental%20Husband.mp3) (19.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Accidental%20Husband.m4b) (9.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
